Double Drive Episode 03
The third episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Double Drive. Mei Merryhadda flees his village to protect the SheepTwelveGodKing. Summary While running, a boy named Mei Merryhadda recalls the mission he was given. That is, to make sure no one takes Glorious-Sheep, the 12 God-King card from his village. Unbeknownst to him, a small black creature, Shaushau, is spying on him. Shaushau is the pet of a man named Sandrat, who wants the card for himself. Eto, meanwhile, is leading Shunta and Yoku to the village which the SheepTwelveGodKing belongs to. She explains that most of the 12 God-Kings are actually scattered across Spirits World, rather than being in other worlds. Upon learning that they're still a half a day away from reaching the village, Shunta is horrified. He hopes for the food he loves from his home. Yoku, too, admits he has a strange type of food from his home he misses. When Eto promises they'll get food as soon as they arrive, Shunta finds his second wind and rushes ahead. Sandrat approaches Mei, taking him by surprise. Wanting to win Mei's trust, he claims that the area is dangerous, and he wants to take Mei to a safe place. Mei admits that he is scared. Sandrat assumes the 12 God-King is in Mei's bag, and tries to take it. However, Mei's stomach growls. Fortunately, Sandrat has a great deal of candy stored in his afro, which he gives to Mei. Fascinated, Mei tries to dig through his hair and see if anything else is in there. After getting him to stop, Sandrat offers to carry Mei's bag, but he declines, stating he keeps important things in there. Sandrat decides he just has to wait until Mei lets his guard down, and proceeds to help escort him to a safer place. This proves rather hazardous. When Shunta's group finally arrives at the village, they see the aftermath of Tatsumi's attack. The head of the village explains that the attacker seemed inhuman, and that his eyes were like a dragon's. He then explains that Mei has the 12 God-King, and requests that they try to help him. Sandrat is annoyed to see Mei peacefully taking a nap after everything they went through, commenting about his dislike for kids. Shaushau reminds him that this is his chance to take the bag, however. Unfortunately for him, he finds nothing of use in the bag. Mei, who was awake already, is surprised that Sandrat knows about the 12 God-King cards. He reveals that he was actually wearing it around his neck. Sandrat asks for a closer look, but Mei is torn, as he was told not to let anyone touch the card. However, he gives in because he believes Sandrat is a good person. Of course, Sandrat runs away once he gets the card. Tatsumi quickly appears in Sandrat's path, demanding the card is handed over. He requests a battle for it when Sandrat refuses. When Mei arrives, under the impression that Sandrat was only playing tag, Sandrat gives him back the card, and tells Tatsumi that he'll be battling instead. Although Mei dislikes the idea of battling, he gives in to protect the card. Mei battles by using a purely defensive strategy. He summons Glorious-Sheep, and is able to protect his life temporarily, using its effect. However, Tatsumi is able to destroy it, when he brings out an Imagine brave spirit. Mei loses the battle, and Tatsumi claims his card. Still wanting it for himself, Sandrat leaves to pursue Tatsumi. Battle Spirits Lecture Segment The 12 God-King X-Rares are discussed, noting their Seal effect, which requires Soul Core to use. Matches Mei vs. Tatsumi Turn 1 (Mei): -Mei does nothing and ends his turn. Turn 2 (Tatsumi): -Tatsumi summons Crystanydle at LV2. -Tatsumi attacks with Crystanydle. Mei takes a life. Four lives remain. Turn 3 (Mei): -Mei summons Blitz Raccoon. Turn 4 (Tatsumi): -Tatsumi adds three cores to Crystanydle, bringing it to LV3. -Tatsumi attacks with Crystanydle. Mei takes a life. Three lives remain. Turn 5 (Mei): -Mei does nothing and ends his turn. Turn 6 (Tatsumi): -Taking core from Cystanydle, Tatsumi summons The CrystalDragon Amethyst-Dragon. -Tatsumi attacks with The CrystalDragon Amethyst-Dragon. Mei blocks with Blitz Raccoon. Blitz Raccoon is destroyed. -Tatsumi attacks with Crystanydle. Mei takes a life. Two lives remain. Turn 7 (Mei): -Mei summons The SheepTwelveGodKing Glorious-Sheep at LV2. Turn 8 (Tatsumi): -Tatsumi summons The CrystalDragon Amethyst-Dragon. -Tatsumi attacks with Crystanydle. Mei blocks with The SheepTwelveGodKing Glorious-Sheep. Crystanydle is destroyed. -Tatsumi attacks with both of his The CrystalDragon Amethyst-Dragons. Mei activates The SheepTwelveGodKing Glorious-Sheep's effect. Mei discards twelve cards from his deck, and neither Amethyst-Dragons decrease his life. Turn 9 (Mei): -Mei does nothing and ends his turn. Turn 10 (Tatsumi): -Tatsumi summons Dragon Demon-God and braves it to both of his The CrystalDragon Amethyst-Dragons. -Tatsumi attacks with The CrystalDragon Amethyst-Dragon braved on the left side. With Dragon Demon-God's effect, The SheepTwelveGodKing Glorious-Sheep is exhausted. Mei activates The SheepTwelveGodKing Glorious-Sheep's effect. By discarding six cards from his deck, The CrystalDragon Amethyst-Dragon can't decrease his life. -Tatsumi attacks with The CrystalDragon Amethyst-Dragon braved on the right side. With Dragon Demon-God's effect, The SheepTwelveGodKing Glorious-Sheep is destroyed. The brave spirit has double symbols, so Mei is forced to take his last two lives. Winner: Tatsumi Cards Used Purple Crystanydle The CrystalDragon Amethyst-Dragon Dragon Demon-God White Blitz Raccoon The SheepTwelveGodKing Glorious-Sheep Cast *Shunta Mogami- Makoto Koichi *Yoku Albatrosa- Mutsumi Tamura *Mei Merryhadda- Kotori Koiwai *Eto Etoshinmori the 8th- Sawako Hata *Tatsumi- Jun Fukuyama *Kinoto- Nichika Omori *Sandrat- Junichi Suwabe *Shaushau- Kei Shindou *Village Head- Tomomichi Nishimura *Kento Mogami- Misaki Watada *Toshio Mogami- Tomokazu Sugita *Villager- Shōhei Ogawa Main Staff *Script- Yasunori Yamada *Storyboard/Episode Director- Hiroaki Kudou *Animation Director- Kana Nishijima, Hiroto Kato Category:Episodes: Double Drive